


Woven

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's seen a lot of different anatomy in his time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven

Jack’s expression was so comical that the Doctor would have laughed if it weren’t for what was making it that way.

“It’s…”

“I did warn you, remember?”

“I know, but it’s-” Jack stopped, his eyes still incredibly wide.”

“Look, it’s the way we reproduce.”

Jack’s head snapped up. His mouth dropped open.

The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes. “We didn’t do it the way you lot do. We had looms.”

“Looms. You’re telling me that you were what, woven?”

The Doctor chuckled. “Something like that. And that’s why it looks like that.” He found himself suddenly nervous for no good reason whatsoever. Jack picked up on it and leaned up to kiss him.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, you know. It just took me surprise.”

The Doctor looked at him. “It took you by surprise? You, of all people.”

Jack looked affronted for a moment, but his twinkling eyes belied his expression. “I’ve seen a lot of different anatomy over the years, Doctor. I’ve see fur in places you can’t imagine, made love to beings with more tentacles than I have fingers and toes, and been with every gender you can think of. But for all of that, I’ve never seen a belly button shaped like a heart.”

The Doctor wanted to protest that it wasn’t shaped like a heart, it was the shape of the loom umbilical, but then Jack was tracing its shape with his tongue and he remembered that the person licking you is always right.


End file.
